Cyber Jin vs. Drone
Cyber Jin vs. Drone is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Cyber Jin, ThunderbladeX's OC, and Drone, GalacticAttorney's OC. This page was created by GalacticAttorney and is a collab between GalacticAttorney and ThunderbladeX. Cyber Jin vs. Drone.png|'GalacticAttorney' Description GalacticAttorney vs. ThunderbladeX! The robotic clones created to kill the person they were modeled after square up! Who will win: the mechanical might, or the robotic ronan? Intro Wiz: Robots are fast becoming one of the leading forces in today's innovative aspects. From uses in medical areas to possible combat applications, they are a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: ESPECIALLY when they're created after beings of intense power! Like Cyber Jin, Jin's robotic rival and clone... Wiz: ...And Drone, the robotic clone of Muscle-Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Cyber Jin (ThunderbladeX's Part) Wiz: After his army was constantly defeated by the heroes, Ryuga decided to have Hiroto, his right-hand man, spy on Jin. And after much research, he himself had constructed a robot solely designed for killing the hero. Boomstick: Metal Soni- Ahem, Cyber Jin! Wiz: Cyber Jin was Ryuga's ultimate weapon, sending him in almost every mission that involved destruction and infiltration. He was unstoppable, slaughtering anything that stood between him and the mission objective. Boomstick: Until a 14 year old wizard hacked his system and turned him into a good guy. Wiz: Ever since then, Cyber has become a protector, defending the planet from the threats Ryuga causes. Needless to say, Ryuga wasn't too happy. Boomstick: With the power packed in this machine, its not hard to see why everyone is trying to control him. Cyber Jin is definitely going on my Christmas list this year. Wiz: Cyber Jin has every move the base form Jin has and a couple of his own. Boomstick: Like the Electric Burst, a slash so destructive, it can cause an explosion on contact. Wiz: And the Thunder Rush, where Cyber slashes the foe many times in quick succession. Boomstick: He has a sword called the Mechablade, which is totally not a ripoff of the Thunderblade, the sword of his original counterpart. Wiz: This sword has the capability of slicing apart entire planets. Boomstick: Cyber Jin even has a spinning disk of power on his chest called the Hyperdrive. Perfect for playing CD's! Wiz: ...No, but it does have the ability to enhance his attack and speed with up to 3 levels of power and the key to his Super Form. Boomstick: His super form allows him to grow mechanical wings as well as double the size of the Mechablade. Wiz: The Hyperdrive can go over level 3 as well. Boomstick: But if he overclocks and it spins too fast, Cyber Jin will explode. Ouch. Wiz: That is when he unleashes his ultimate form... Boomstick: In this form, he can go a fast as God Form Jin, who can ESCAPE A BLACK FREAKING HOLE! Wiz: And can take a supernova that was accidentally caused by his original counterpart. Boomstick: And if things get a little too crazy, he can unleash his last resort, the Thunder Bomb, in which he discharges all the power from his body for a devastating attack which can BLOW UP PLANETS. Though there is a chance that the explosion could fail and cause Cyber to die. Wiz: Despite this, Cyber Jin is definitely a force to be reckoned with, and not a machine you want as your enemy. Cyber Jin: Mission successful... Drone (GalacticAttorney's Part) Wiz: Ultra Noiders, the company leading Ravlea in technological advances, was furious. None of their efforts to kill Muscle-Man, the goody-two hero who was constantly exposing their illegal activities, were succeeding. Boomstick: So, like any good villain would do, they decided if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Or in this case, make them! They researched his body structure and his powers to find his limits. Once all the data needed was compiled, they created an army of robotic clones of the masked might with one mission: Kill the Muscle-Man. Wiz: Eventually they developed multiple models of the robots, and the MMXF, or the Muscle-Man Xtermination Force, was created. Each model of the army was designed to specialize in particular forms of combat. One of these models, the Model VII (7), was designed to excel in ground combat. Boomstick: Luckily for the Paladin Force, after one particular attack by the MMXF, their resident nerd, Techno, found a mostly intact Model VII and, using parts salvaged from other robots, reprogrammed the robot to do good. Now, why does THAT story sound familiar? Wiz: This robot reprogrammed for its exact opposite purpose would become known as Drone. Boomstick: As a Model VII and a robotic clone of Muscle-Man, Drone is insanely strong and fast. He utilizes jet thrusters on his body to accelerate the velocity of his body to mimic the strength behind Muscle-Man's attacks, as well as using them for extra mobility and speed. Wiz: And although Drone lacks MM's iconic aura attacks, he's got a plethora of bombs and missiles to make up for it, making him just as deadly in ranged combat. Boomstick: But one of his most useful assets is his mind - or, rather, programming! Ultra Noiders's specialized A.C.S. system (which is an acronym for Adaptability in Combat Situations) allows Drone to not only possess a wide knowledge of multiple fighting styles, but learn and predict his opponent's attacks over the course of a battle! Wiz: The multitude of fighting styles pre-installed in Drone's mainframe include close-quarters arts, bladed combat arts, projectile arts, pressure point arts, and arts for dealing with mechanized combatants. He can also shift his own magnetic field, allowing him to draw metallic and cybernetic objects towards him. Boomstick: All of this would be useless, though, if he wasn't able to take the punishment! Knowing the MMXF would need some insane durability to be able to take on the Paladin Force, Ultra Noiders gave them an exoskeleton and an endoskeleton composed of a sindranium-titanium alloy, literally making them almost indestructible. Wiz: Sindranium is a metal exclusive to the Ravlean universe. To fit the cliche, it's stronger and more durable than titanium, but it's immensely heavy, making it almost too inconvenient to use. Alloying it with titanium allows for maximum durability without sacrificing a lot of movement and speed. Boomstick: This super-duty plating makes Drone able to deflect lasers and other energy attacks, stop point-blank bullet fire, and tank immense force and pressure. It's so insane that he can stop a speeding semi truck with his own body! Wiz: Plus, it's blast-proof, waterproof, and fireproof. Boomstick: And don't forget electricity-proof! See, Drone runs on a 36-hour charge than will need to be resupplied once the charge runs out, but there are receptors all over the outside of his body which can absorb electricity and add it to his power supply. He can overcharge it up to 3000%! If only my phone could do that. Wiz: Drone can use whatever surplus of power he's got stocked to enhance the power of his attacks, but this causes the battery to drain faster. Still, for all Drone's insane power, he's definitely not perfect. The charging port he has under his armpit is his Achilles's Heel, and he struggles when the temperatures are low. Boomstick: But get in his way and you'll feel the power of robotic cloning! Drone: I'm a robot clone of a greater hero than I could ever be, and I was designed to kill. Even if I'm a good guy now, sometimes you just need to get back to your roots. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Which robotic clone do you think will prevail? Cyber Jin Drone DEATH BATTLE! Cyber Jin stood atop a skyscraper in a large city, watching for anything that may have been a threat. He noticed a robotic figure on the ground, the sunlight reflecting off of its body brightly. Wondering if it was a threat, he jumped off the skyscraper in an Assassin's Creed-esque manner. As he jumped, he stuck his sword into the wall, lowering his fall speed. The figure, a member of the Paladin Force known as Drone, looked up when he heard the sound of steel grinding on concrete. He spotted the cybernetic swordsman sliding down the side of the building. Drone: Well, that's something new. (Cue GaMetal - Mechanical Rhythm) Drone crouched and shoot a missile at him, thinking Cyber was going to attack him or a civilian. Cyber instantly reacted to the attack by jumping off of the wall and landing behind Drone. He immediately took his stance and rushed forward before Drone could react. Cyber Jin: Mission start... FIGHT! Cyber Jin lashed out with a lightning-fast Thunder Rush and hammered Drone with a strong sword slash. Drone rolled away from him and extended his fist. A small missile popped out of a compartment on his hand, and the missile fired, locking on to Cyber Jin. The cybernetic warrior simply lunged forward with a powerful sword strike, slicing the rocket in half and causing it to explode before it could reach him. Then he rushed forward and flipped over Drone, landing behind him. He executed an Electric Burst, cutting the mechanical might with an explosion and sending him into the air. Drone recovered mid-launch and landed swiftly a few meters away from Cyber Jin. He banged his fists together. Drone: Come get some! Cyber Jin rushed forward and struck out with a downward slash, which Drone parried with his arm, batting the attack away. Then he attacked, slamming Cyber Jin with some powerful punches. Then he grabbed Cyber by the face and flew into the building Cyber had descended from. He smashed Cyber into the building's side and flew up, grinding the robotic ronin against the building. Cyber eventually raised the Mechablade and hit Drone a few times, forcing the latter of the two to throw the former away and into the air. Cyber landed on a nearby rooftop and began to charge up his Hyperdrive. He managed to reach Level 2 before Drone tackled him from the air. They rolled away from each other on the rooftop after Drone let go of him, and they got up quickly. They circled for a second before they simultaneously charged at each other. A massive power struggle ensued. Their attacks connected with the loud clang of metal on metal as they traded supersonic blows. Their arms were a blur as fist met sword, countering each attack precisely. Eventually, a pair of incredibly strong attacks met each other, and they struggled for dominance over the other. A massive shockwave flew out from the impact of the strikes, shattering the windows of nearby buildings. After a few seconds of struggling, Drone kicked Cyber away and hit him with an uppercut before the robotic ronan could react to the shift in battle. The cybernetic ninja flew up and, mid-flight, charged his Hyperdrive to Level 3. Drone caught up to him and grabbed him again, flying straight up. They eventually passed through the atmosphere and into outer space. Drone flew at supersonic speed and smashed Cyber Jin into the surface of the moon. Drone: I can fly and you can't! Surrender while I'll allow it! Instead of responding, Cyber Jin's body began to hum. Before Drone could investigate, Cyber knocked him back with a powerful swing of the Mechablade. Drone recovered and, when he looked back at Cyber Jin, was shocked to see that his sword had doubled in length and he now had spikes all over his body, along with fantastical wings sprouting from his back. Cyber Jin: I will never surrender... If anything, it will be you who will give up. Cyber Jin blasted forward and slashed with unrelenting fury at Drone before cutting through him with another massive Electric Burst. Drone recovered and attacked Cyber. The robotic ronan, now in Super Form, was disgusted. Cyber Jin: Pathetic. Cyber Jin slammed his spiked shoulder into Drone's face, sending the mechanical might flying back. He then grabbed him and flew him far away from the planet. Once they were far away enough, Cyber Jin clutched Drone by the head and his Hyperdrive began to whine. Cyber Jin: Goodbye. A massive explosion occurred. Drone was sent flying, and he eventually realigned himself. Looking around, he didn't see his opponent anywhere. Satisfied that he had won, he started to head back to Earth. (Cue GaMetal - You Will Know Our Names) However, he was stopped by a massive blow to the back of his head. Drone whirled around to see an electric form of Cyber Jin floating before him. Cyber Jin: Your end is near... C.J. slashed furiously at Drone, scoring multiple hits on him. Drone fell back a bit, actually dented from the strikes. Distracted by his surprise at the dents, Jin rushed forward and wrapped himself around Drone. An intense burst of electricity followed. It was the Thunder Bomb. Once the blast faded, Cyber Jin, back in regular form, sighed. Drone was nowhere to be seen. Cyber Jin: Mission... successful... However, Cyber Jin noticed a speck of silver approaching him fast from the right. To his disbelief, it was Drone. Cyber Jin: This...can't be!! Drone's face was one of controlled anger. He was sparking at the seams. Drone: Thanks for the energy boost. Power level at 3000% capacity. I'm done playing games with you. Drone's iron fist slammed into Cyber Jin's stomach. He powered through Cyber and unleashed a massive blur of attacks. Then he grabbed the Mechablade out of Cyber Jin's hand and drove it through the Hyperdrive, releasing a cry of pain from the robotic ronan. Drone: This is the end for you! Drone punched him and he went flying into a planet; so fast that he went straight through it and out the other side. Drone followed him straight through and grabbed him by the head on the other side. He drove his fist onto Cyber's face once, denting his nose. Drone: All power rerouted to appendages. A second punch slammed into Cyber's head, pushing his face in. A third one. This time, Drone's fist, supercharged with the energy he'd absorbed from the Thunder Bomb, tore straight through Cyber Jin's head. Sparks flew from the cavity, and Cyber Jin powered down. Drone thrust him forward, the motionless body floating through space. Drone then extended his arm and a rocket popped out. The missile flew from its holster and impacted on the inside Cyber Jin's head, blowing the shell of his head apart. Drone: You were strong. But never mess with a Paladin. Drone then turned away and flew back to Earth. K.O.! Boomstick: That... was... INCREDIBLE! ENCORE!!! Wiz: This match was incredibly close. Drone held the advantage in strength and combat adaptability, Cyber Jin trumped him in speed, and they were about equal in terms of durability. They're both incredibly powerful beings; Cyber Jin being able to tank supernovas and cut through planets and Drone being able to withstand blows from Exemplar Muscle-Man and punch through planets. Boomstick: The deciding factor of this fight was Drone's ability to absorb electricity, of all the factors! Once Cyber Jin performed the Thunder Bomb, Drone was able to absorb the electricity given off and instantly turn Cyber Jin's strongest attack against him! Wiz: And since the Thunder Bomb forces Cyber to revert back to his base form and leaves him drained of energy, he was left completely vulnerable, leading Drone to be able to take the victory. Boomstick: Cyber Jin's greatest weapon just blew up in his face! Wiz: The winner is Drone. Do you agree with the end results? Yeah Nah m8 Category:GalacticAttorney Category:ThunderbladeX Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015